


Three Out of Seven

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Sins [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how many of the Deadly Sins Nathan commits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Out of Seven

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine, but the double drabble is.

Out of the corner of Nathan's eye, Alec was stroking himself to completion, dark cock dotted with white.

Under him, Sophie undulated on his slim cock, moaning into Parker's mouth. His fingers tangled with hers inside Parker, the blonde kneading Sophie's breast, betraying her growing pleasure. He pressed his thumb inside Parker's folds and thrust hard into Sophie, just to hear both women smother their hungry noises with each other's kiss.

His own mouth dropped open, strangled sound stuck to his tongue, as Eliot's thick cock stretched him, slow and perfect. He sank his free hand into long, rich oak hair, tugging Eliot's mouth to his own, letting him taste the sounds he couldn't make. Shivered as Eliot thumbed circles around his nipple, his other battle-scarred thumb stroking a long delicious line from the base of Nathan's cock up into Sophie's clit. She impaled herself on Nathan in retaliation.

Tugging on his hand heralded Parker's surprised shriek as Alec sank inside her heat, taking her hard. Nathan ran his hand up a chocolate thigh, clutching it, biting his lip as Eliot's hard thrust hit that perfect spot.

He wondered if Paul would condemn him, if he could see him now.

  
The End


End file.
